Before a Wedding
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Cerita tentang H-1 pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun


**Dhea Andini** wrote a new note: [HunHan/SF] Before a Wedding.

Aug 3

H-1 sebelum hari sah pernikahan, apa yang mungkin dirasakan oleh setiap orang? Gugup? Takut? Entah lah, sama saja dengan namja cantik yang sedang tidur dikamarnya dan sang namja chingu, mereka masih sibuk dialam mereka masing masing dengan posisi memeluk satu sama lain, tidak ada yang mengusik mereka dari talam bawah sadar mereka walaupun hari pernikahan mereka sendiri sekalipun, cahaya mataharipun sudah dengan semangatnya memasuki kamar tidur sepasang kekasih itu, alarm yang berbunyipun tidak mengusik sedikitpun kenyenyakan tidur mereka. namja cantik inipun terpaksa bangun karena suatu keterpaksaan, yah, cacing cacing diperutnya sudah mulai bernyanyi minta diisi dengan makanan, akhirnya namja cantik -Luhan- pun berangkat dari tidurnya dengan melepaskan dengan hati hati tangan kekar yang sedang melingkar sempurna dipinggang ramping-nya ini. Setelah merasa tangan sang kekasih -Sehun- sudah mulai lepas tanpa berniat sedikitpun membangunkannya, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi terlebih dahulu untuk membersihkan badannya dengan sangat hati hati. Setelah selesai dan memakai bajunya tentu saja, Luhan langsung beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan juga Sehun.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri -memasak-, Luhan tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah bangun dan memperhatikannya dari depan pintu kamar mereka, tanpa basa basi lagi, Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan tanpa menimbulkan sedikitpun suara, dengan sekali gerakan, Sehun sudah bisa memeluk namja yang dicintainya ini tepat dipinggang rampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu namja cantik ini, memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma khas dari shampoo yang dipakai Luhan saat dia mandi tadi.

"Sehun, aku ingin memasak, berhentilah memelukku", ucap Luhan pada calon suaminya ini sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun, Luhan terkejut karena Sehun menutup matanya yang berarti -menurut Luhan- Sehun sedang tidur. "Sehunnie, jangan tidur disini, aku sedang memasak", lanjut Luhan sambil mematikan kompornya dan berbalik untuk membangunkan Sehun atau sekedar memindahkannya dari area Luhan memasak ini.

Setelah sukses berbalik dan sekarang dia dan Sehun sedang berhadapan, bukannya melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari pinggang Luhan, Sehun malah makin mengeratkannya dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan jangan lupakan mata Sehun yang masih terpejam tadi.

"Biarkan seperti ini, bukannya besok kita tidak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi? Jadi nikmatilah saat kita seperti ini", ucap Sehun sambil menghirup dalam udara yang berada disekitar leher jenjang Luhan dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya tepat diatas bahu Luhan.

"Yah, seperti itu lah", ucap Luhan sambil membalas pelukan Sehun dengan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun, meletakkan kepalanya tepat diatas lengannya sendiri karena bahu Sehun sendiri ditutupi oleh lengannya sendiri.

Lama mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut, kegiatan Luhan untuk memasakpun sudah hilang lenyap kemana, sehingga siapapun yang melihat Sehun dan Luhan dalam posisi seperti ini akan menganggap mereka sedang tidur atau sudah mati berdua seperti cerita Romeo and Juliett, oke itu tidak mungkin.

"YAAKK OH SE-", ucap Chanyeol terputus yang muncul dari balik pintu ruang tamu apartment mereka karena melihat adegan didapur yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan itu. Dibelakangnya muncul juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo -anak ChanBaek- yang berumur 5 tahun dan tagannya digandeng oleh Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan masih belum sadar dengan kehadiran satu keluarga kecil yang sedang memperhatikan mereka ini, tanpa diberi aba aba, Kyungsoo langsung saja berlari kearah Luhan dan Sehun dengan semangat.

"Thehun ajuci, thehun ajuci", panggil Kyungsoo sambil menarik narik baju piama Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar panggilan itupun terkejut dan refleks sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan, dan Luhanpun begitu, Luhan yang memang sedag menghadap kearah ruangtamu melihat ChanBaek sedang berdiri disana, merasa sedang diperhatikan, Luhan langsung menorong Sehun agar menjauh.

"Heum, ada apa Kyung- Eh?! Kenapa kau ada disini?! Dimana umma dan appa mu?!", ucap Sehun sambil bergerak mengendong Kyungsoo.

"Itu, umma dithana thama papah, tadi Kyungthoo manggil manggil thehun ajuci tapi ga ada yang jawab, jadi papah Kyungthoo langthung mathuk aja, pintuya juga ga dikunci", ucap Kyungsoo polos, Luhan yang mendengar bahwa pintu tidak dikunci tadi langsung memberikan death glare nya pada Sehun karena semalam dia sudah menyuruh Sehun untuk menguncinya.

"Mianhae Luhannie, aku lupa hehehe", ucap Sehun sambil nyengir kuda.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan acara kalian nanti, kami datang kesini ingin menitipkan Kyungsoo, jaga dia yah Luhan-ah", ucap Chanyeol dan langsung saja meninggalkan mereka bertiga -Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo- yang tengah berdiri didapur tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Thehun ajuci, Kyungthoo mau tulun, mau digedong Luhan umma", ucap Kyungsoo yang berada digendongan Sehun, Sehunpun menurunkan Kyungsoo dan Luhanpun menggendong Kyungsoo sayang.

"Luhan umma, Luhan umma itu tantik, kenapa umma Luhan mau thama Thehun ajuci, pan Thehun ajuci jelek", ucap Kyungsoo polos yang berada digendongan Luhan, Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya terkikik pelan. "Pacalan thama Kyungthoo aja yah umma, Kyungthoo kan lebih tampan dali Thehun ajuci", lanjut Kyungsoo polos, Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung naik pitam.

"YAAKKKK AWASS KAUUU MAKHLUK KECILLL!", ucap Sehun marah sambil mengejar Luhan, tepatnya bukan Luhan, tapi Kyungsoo yang berada dipelukan Luhan.

Dan seperti itu lah pagi ini, dihiasi dengan kejar kejaran antar sepasang calon pengantin itu dengan dihadiahi seorang pemeran 'anak' dalam keluarga mereka.

**END**


End file.
